


Introduction

by drunknpylades, RisenWritings



Series: edge of memory [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny, First Meetings, Gen, OC Hunter Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunknpylades/pseuds/drunknpylades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisenWritings/pseuds/RisenWritings
Summary: Coming to the Tower for the first time is not an experience Edge is likely to forget anytime soon. Thanks in part to his new Exo Vanguard.It's an interesting life he leads.





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Little snippets into the life of my Hunter Guardian, Edge. I have a list of words prompts I'm using to get a better handle on his character. So enjoy! And my boy's got that shaved head, if you want to get a better picture of him ;)

“Well, hey there, stranger.” 

Edge’s head jerks around from where he’s still looking around the shining hall with the kind of amazement that cements his feet to the floor. Jaw clenched and eyes wide he takes in the table at the center of the room. Three unfamiliar faces look back at him. 

“A new Hunter? I’d toast your health, but I’m supposed to be all reputable now.” 

His attention turns to the man, robot apparently, that had spoken and Edge forces himself into stillness. Clenching his fists hides the fact that his hands are still trembling.

“Cayde-6,” the Ghost whispers in his ear. “Vanguard for the Guardians that were resurrected as Hunters.” It's little mechanical voice sends goosebumps prickling along his spine and yet it’s somehow comforting. In a matter of just a few hours the little thing has become something familiar and Edge wants to grab it in both hands and press it against his chest until that warmth and familiarity seeps into his bones. 

The sense that he’s still missing something he’s lost chills him down deep, aching behind his ribs.

Edge tips his head at the Exo. The Ghost had explained the machine race after they’d transmatted into the Tower and Edge had promptly frozen and blinked in confusion at the other robotic Guardian he’d appeared next to. 

“Whatsa matter? Cat got your tongue? Voice not come through with the first resurrection?” Those luminous blue optics blinked twice in quick succession and Cayde-6’s hand made an aborted gesture at his side. “Wait, your voice did actually come through, right? Your Ghost didn’t fritz and bring you back without vocal chords?”

The Ghost makes an affronted sounding chirp and whirrs a little louder where it hovers at his shoulder.

“My voice works just fine, Vanguard.” Edge replies. 

Cayde-6 blinks at him again and Edge clenches his fists harder, bones creaking in his gloves.

“Good to have you on your feet then, Guardian. I know it can get rough out there in the wilds.” The Exo picks up something from the large table and flicks it in his direction. Edge snaps a hand out to grab the object, a key card, or something similar.

“Take that to the Banshee, the spiky Exo out front polishing his multitude of guns. He’ll get you set up.”

Edge nods and turns on his heel, his Ghost buzzing after him.


End file.
